Just Walk Away
by Mystical.Reader
Summary: Emily Prentiss calls the one man she knows who will help her when the man she has been dating has become abusive.


Author's Note: I need to thank those who have left reviews to my stories and wished me luck with my mom. I appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the Celine Dion song.

Song Title Prompt: Just Walk Away – Celine Dion

Emily Prentiss stared at the man she had been dating for the last six months. She did not love the guy but she was trying to get over the man she did love. She could not believe he had just hit her. As the guy was pacing her apartment she reached into her pants pocket and took out her cell phone and dialed Hotch. She needed the man she loved now more than anything. She did not care what it cost her she needed him to help her.

She watched Drew walk into her bedroom and she quickly put the phone to her ear and she heard Hotch saying "Prentiss? Prentiss are you there?"

Emily took a breath and whispered "Hotch I need you to come to my apartment as fast as you can. My boyfriend hit me."

She heard him gasp and then he said "I'm on the way Emily just hang on sweetheart. Keep on the phone with me."

Before Emily could respond Drew came back out and saw her on the phone and he yelled as he punched her in the face and took her cell phone "What have you done you stupid bitch? You better not have called the police. They will not believe you because I am one of them."

It was then that Emily remembered she never told Drew what she did for a living. For some reason she always kept that part of herself back from him. He just knew that she traveled frequently. She could hear Aaron yelling into the phone but couldn't respond because he jaw was killing her. When she was punched she thought she heard a crack.

She just stayed on the floor trying not to make Drew get worse than what he already was. She could not get to her gun which was in her purse in her bedroom. She wished now that she would have kept her purse in the living room. She knew that she could take Drew on but she was hurt from where he had punched her in the stomach and then kicked her in her knee cap when she tried to get up. At least she knew that Aaron would use his key to get in. She felt her head swimming in pain and she knew that if she took one more blow especially to the head that she would lose consciousness.

Emily was not sure how long had passed since she called Hotch. She just knew that she needed him here. Her mind was cloudy because Drew had hit her again when she protested that she wasn't having an affair like he accused her of. Just because she did not love the guy it did not mean she would cheat on him. Her ears perked up when she heard running footsteps. When she listened closer it turned out that she heard more than one pair of running footsteps. She knew that Hotch must have called in some kind of backup but she was not going to complain if it would get her out of this. She just wanted to be in Hotch's arms.

It was at this point that Drew heard running footsteps too and he tensed and walked over to Emily and jerked her up by the hair on her head. "What have you done? I love you can't you see that? Why are you making me hurt you? Who did you call? Did you call the man you have been sleeping with every time you leave on a business trip?"

Emily cringed as Drew slapped her across the face. She decided screw the pain and started trying to fight back but Drew was way bigger than her. As she lifted her knee up to knee him in the groin her door flew open. That was all it took and Drew had her pinned to his side with a knife at her throat.

Aaron Hotchner's eyes sought out Emily. When he saw where she was and what was at her throat he wanted to charge the guy but he knew that if he did that then the knife could hurt or even worse kill Emily. He looked at Dave, Derek and Spencer who were all with him. He had called them as soon as he heard the guy yelling at Emily and then he heard him punch Emily. They had all pulled up at Emily's about the same time. Hell even JJ and Penelope were there but they were outside waiting on the okay to come in.

"Who are you guys?" Drew asked in a menacing tone.

Aaron looked at Emily and then at the guy holding her hostage. "We're with the FBI. Now let Agent Prentiss go and you won't get hurt. Just walk away and you won't get hurt."

Drew paled when he heard the words FBI and Agent Prentiss. He couldn't believe that he didn't know the bitch he was dating was an FBI Agent. He knew that regardless of the outcome that his life and his career would be over. Even if he was a police officer there was no way that he would be able to cover this one up like he did all the others. He pulled Emily's hair even tighter and then wrapped his arm around her neck and said "I don't think I want to let her go. I don't think you guys will let me go even if I did and I'm not letting some little bitch ruin my life of my career."

Emily's eyes snapped to Hotch's and he read something in them and he gave a slight nod. He knew what she was about to do so he looked over at Dave then at Derek and finally at Spencer and conveyed the message with his eyes. He looked back towards Emily and gave another slight nod and then everything happened at fast.

Emily pretended to pass out making Drew take her weight and have to shift her and then that is when four gun shots went off at the same time. Each one of the bullets hitting the target. Emily was thrown to the floor and Drew fell on top of her and she tried to push him off but she couldn't get him off.

Aaron rushed over with Dave, Derek, and Spencer on his heels to where Emily was at on the floor trying to get the guy off of her. He pushed the guy off of her and then pulled her back a little gently and then pulled her into his arms once his knees hit the floor next to where she was laying.

"Oh my God Sweetheart are you alright? I was so afraid I was going to lose you before I got here and before I told you how I felt. I love you Emily and I don't want you to be with anyone but me." Aaron said in a husky voice.

Emily gave Aaron a slight smile. "I love you too Aaron. I was dating Drew because I never thought I could have you. I'm alright besides some sprains and a small fracture in my jaw. I don't want to be with anyone but you either."

Aaron let out his first easy breath since he got her phone call and then bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Once he broke the kiss Emily looked around and saw Dave, Derek and Spencer watching her and him with a smile on their face and she said "Thank you all for coming to help Aaron. I did not know that Drew was physically abusive until today."

Dave, Derek and Spencer all knelt down and gave Emily a gently hug and Dave said "Of course we would come and help. We're family and speaking of family Derek and Spencer you may want to go down and get JJ and Penelope and let them come up here. I'll call the local LEO's and the M.E."

Everyone nodded and Emily settled back into Aaron's arms. She was finally with the man she love and she felt perfectly safe now.


End file.
